everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Mother Hubbard (song)
'Old Mother Hubbard '''is a Mother Goose nursery rhyme and a song from Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. After the rhyme/song when there was a knock at the door, she opens it. It was Huckle Cat who misses his friend, Lowly Worm. Huckle tells Old Mother Hubbard and Gerald Dog he was wondering if he's looking for his friend, Lowly. Hubbard thinks of him and then asks Huckle what he does look like. Huckle tells her he kind of looks like Lowly Worm. She didn't seen him in the grocer's or the cobbler's. Hubbard is sorry. But she would like to help him look for him, but she has to go down to the butcher shop, because they're having big sale on bones. Hubbard says goodbye to Huckle and she and Gerald are on their way to the butcher shop. Huckle guesses he'll have to keep looking for his friend. And so, he walks on while calling for his friend again by saying, "Lowly! Lowly!" Lyrics/Script Sung: ''Old Mother Hubbard Went to the cupboard To fetch her poor dog a bone But when she got there The cupboard was bare And so the poor dog had none She went to the fishmonger's To buy him some fish But when she came back He was licking this dish She went to the grocer's To buy him some fruit But when she came back He was playing the flute (Gerald plays the flute and Hubbard dances along) She went to the cobbler's To buy him some shoes But when she came back He was reading the news Spoken: Old Mother Hubbard: Look, Gerald! There's a big sale on bones! Trivia This rhyme was published in 1805. Alternate lyrics (not in the video) include: * She went to the baker's * To buy him some bread; * When she came back * The dog was dead! * She went to the undertaker's * To buy him a coffin; * When she came back * The dog was laughing. * She took a clean dish * to get him some tripe; * When she came back * He was smoking his pipe. * She went to the alehouse * To get him some beer; * When she came back * The dog sat in a chair. * She went to the tavern * For white wine and red; * When she came back * The dog stood on his head. * She went to the tailor's * To buy him a coat; * When she came back * He was riding a goat. * She went to the hatter's * To buy him a hat; * When she came back * He was feeding her cat. * She went to the barber's * To buy him a wig * When she came back * He was dancing a jig. * She went to the sempstress * To buy him some linen; * When she came back * The dog was spinning. * She went to the hosier's * To buy him some hose; * When she came back * He was dressed in his clothes. * The Dame made a curtsy, * The dog made a bow; * The Dame said, Your servant; * The dog said, Bow-wow. * This wonderful dog * Was Dame Hubbard's delight, * He could read, he could dance, * He could sing, he could write; * She gave him rich dainties * Whenever he fed, * And erected this monument * When he was dead.Category:Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Mother Goose Rhymes